


Opps, Baby

by Naramyon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had recently learned that he was going to be a father, so when his former padawan arrives in a panic to confess to his own future offspring, Obi-Wan can only respond with a, "Me too."





	Opps, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakishLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishLemon/gifts).



> Inspired by freakishlemon's Tumblr prompt for a _Bail/Breha/Obi-Wan accidental pregnancy au_. 
> 
> [**Read it first**](http://freakishlemon.tumblr.com/post/157126638617/fic-idea-for-adoption).

There’s this stunned silence for a minute, and then Obi-Wan starts to chuckle. “  _“Me too.”_  “  Which kicks Anakin off, kinda hysterically, because he’s been keeping secrets for so long, and his supportive mentor-figure turned out to be **the**  Sith Lord- Anakin loves his wife and child [he already loves them, they’re his and Padme’s], he loves Obi-Wan, but was so  _certain_  that he’d lose his brother over his family. 

And his master’s response was, “  _“Me too.”_ “ 

Of all of the things Anakin had imagined, from  **certain dread**  to  _tentatively hopeful_ ,  _ **never**_  had he considered this. That Obi-Wan would flout the Code just like his padawan. It’s  _absurd_ \- but true. The Force chimed agreement with Obi-Wan’s words. Anakin can only  _laugh_. 

* * *

“Me too.” 

Oh. That wasn’t what he had planned to say. But then again, Obi-Wan  _was_  expecting Anakin to inform him of his marriage to Padme Naberrie, not that said wife was expecting. All of his planned speeches forgotten in an instant. His former-padawan is going to be a parent, and Obi-Wan couldn’t even manage a ‘You didn’t even invite me to the wedding?’. 

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched at the thought. The Negotiator, the Order’s prized diplomat, was reduced to, “  _“Me too.”_  “ 

Hysteria not to be contained any longer, Obi-Wan breaks into giggles. He’s only hazily aware of Anakin mimicking him. 

It suddenly hits Obi-Wan that he’s going to be a parent. That despite decades of striving to emulate the Code, Obi-Wan is once again flouting it in dramatic fashion worthy of his master. This is the second time it hasn’t felt like failure. (Taking Anakin was the first, and while Obi-Wan had many doubts [in himself], he was not letting the boy go.)

Force, Qui-Gon would have thought this  _hilarious_.

Obi-Wan has always struggled with his emotions, trying and  **failing** to maintain that vaunted Jedi detachment. He could be calm and patient, compassionate and serene, but Obi-Wan could never keep himself from  _loving_. Usually it’s a gentle affection, as towards other Jedi, from the younglings in the creche to the dotting masters and their kriffing gimer sticks. For even his non-Jedi friends-  _Bail, Mace, Yoda, Padme, Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, Breha_  -Obi-Wan felt a fierce fondness that sometimes made his chest ache from wonder. 

But Anakin, Obi-Wan loves his padawan like he loved [ _loves,_ still] his master [father], like Garen and Bant [siblings], in a way that is all-encompassing yet not overwhelming. As though they are as essential to Obi-Wan as mass is to gravity, and without them in his life he couldn’t  _be_ \- Force, Obi-Wan still misses them, in the back of his mind where he refuses to dwell on the loss. 

Obi-Wan knows his failings well. Code or not, he will love that child.  _His_  child. And Anakin’s too, because how could he not?  

That’s a thought that makes his breath hitch. His  _child_. Force, Obi-Wan is too sober for this. 

Laughter fading to softer chuckles, Obi-Wan stands and makes his way to the kitchenette. He spends a moment staring thoughtfully at the cupboard where he keeps the brandy, and ends up setting the bottle on the counter before moving to put the kettle on. 

Not a few minutes later, and Anakin follows him in, wiping moisture from his eyes and faintly chuckling. Obi-Wan feels, with nostalgic amusement, his former-padawan fall back into their old routine of tea-and-snack making, the young man shamelessly raiding the pantry as though he never moved out. 

Anakin, who he raised. Saw Knighted, gone to war, training a padawan of his own, is also married and now an expecting parent… Looking at him, regardless of the looming shadow of the Council’s Disapproval (’they never approved of Anakin, anyways,’ he carefully didn’t think), Obi-Wan felt nothing but pride for the young boy who’s come so far since that pyre on Naboo. 

‘ _I’m so proud of you._ ’ It’s a phrase Obi-Wan rarely uttered to his padawan, for fear of breeding arrogance in the boy. The last time was probably Anakin’s Knighting, come to think of it. 

With that in mind, it’s but a moment for Obi-Wan to lower his shields and allow his thoughts to travel down the old bond between himself and Anakin. 

* * *

His former-master has been away from the Temple for quite a while, and the barrenness of his pantry reflects such. But there’s a package of biscuits with the seal still intact, so they won’t be left foodless. Leave it to Obi-Wan to keep tea and alcohol in stock, but not food. Sometimes Anakin wonders how his master ever survived without a padawan. ‘ _There’s an idea…_ ’ 

Anakin’s self-distraction was interrupted by the feel of Obi-Wan peeling back his shielding to allow a cascade down their bond-  _fondnessnostalgia **love** pride_- 

‘ _I’m so proud of you._ ’ 

Blinking furiously, Anakin reciprocates by pushing back  _amusement **exasperation** lovegratefullnessjoy **joyJOY**_ \- as he stands and turns, meeting Obi-Wan’s smiling eyes. 

“Congratulations, Anakin.”  _Brother._  Anakin can hear whispered through the Force. It’s all he can do not to burst into tears, so he stalks forward to wrap his master in a fierce hug. 

He pretends not to see that Obi-Wan’s eyes are also bright with unshed tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is followed by _hours_ of conversation, the kind of Proper Communication that they’ve been neglecting in their relationship for **years**. They try to explain the series of events that led them to parenthood, but end up having to backtrack to before the start of the War. Catching up on years of misunderstands and unnoticed hurts, PTSD from the war, dealing with grief and the stress of leadership, of taking solace in the small joys they could find between campaigns.   
>  This eventually segues into Anakin confessing that he’s still pissed at the Council for a lot of reasons, not the least of which being the _**use of an army of slaves**_. Anakin stayed on for the war, because all hands were needed, but now he has Ahsoka to train, and the clones to see granted sentient rights, but Padme and _their baby_.   
>  From there, Obi-Wan puts his Mad Diplomacy Skills to work and starts brainstorming with Anakin, which may eventually extend to Padme, Bail, and Breha depending on whether or not Anakin and Obi-Wan decide to remain in the Order or not.   
> So either Obi-Wan and Anakin lead a new age movement and demanding an overhaul of the Jedi Order’s ethics and method, citing all the ways their teachings harmed the Jedi over-all, and how the stagnancy of the Order blinded them to the Sith. With their non-Jedi allies, they’re also making waves in the Republic about sentient rights and obtaining citizenship for the clones.   
> This is when they’re fresh of the front with all the stardom of successful war heroes. Between The Hero With No Fear and the High General, Jedi Master Kenobi they have a lot of good publicity. 
> 
> \- **Or alternatively** , the clones already have their Rights and appropriate pay, benefits, and job opportunities, so Anakin decides that he’s _**done**_ with the Order, and wants to dote on his pregnant wife and be a house-Dad while she overhauls the Senate. (She’ll end up as Chancellor, eventually.)   
>  Obi-Wan [and Ahsoka] gives his blessing, and the next time he sees Padme he thanks her for making Anakin happy. (However, Obi-Wan will milk the “ _You didn’t even invite me to the wedding._ ” for _years_. Because he can be a right arse.)  
>  Obi-Wan will probably linger in the Temple a little while longer. To see Ahsoka settled (or perhaps she follows Anakin, and Obi-Wan is doing damage control), but he sees the Order settling down into old patterns, and he’s just so _tired_. He’d just up and leave, but unlike Anakin, he doesn’t have anywhere to _go_.   
>  He says something along those lines to Bail/Breha, and is promptly treated to an you-are-an-idiot lecture. The idea of uprooting to Alderaan is attractive, unnervingly so, but Obi-Wan is hesitant and not used to being wanted for himself, and not his skills (strategist, diplomat, warrior) or status (Jedi Master, High General), and is reluctant to make himself a burden of the Organas’ hospitality.   
> Bail and his wife don’t understand at first, as the Jedi methodology aren’t exactly common knowledge, and Obi-Wan [unlike Anakin] was raised in it. It takes a lot of miscommunication before the Organas start to grasp Obi-Wan’s lack of self-worth and general mindset of _notenought **never** enough_ that the Council had cultivated [unintentionally or no] in him.  
> Breha is beside herself, and vacillates between wanting to wrap him up and spoil Obi-Wan, and wanting to _**rage**_ and the Order for neglecting his emotional/mental health _his entire life_. Bail is decidedly cooler to many of his Jedi acquaintances in the near future. 
> 
> Originally posted on my side-Tumblr [here](https://blogunderthemattress.tumblr.com/post/157244751441/fic-idea-for-adoption). Please do not repost.


End file.
